1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to devices and methods to provide an improved weephole arrangement for buildings, homes and other structures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Weepholes are gaps or spaces that are intentionally left between adjacent bricks in a home, building or other structures. Weepholes are traditionally placed at intervals within the lowest row of bricks on the outside of the structure. They are most often used in structures having a xe2x80x9cbrick veneerxe2x80x9d wherein an outer brick wall is separated by an air gap from the walls of the interior structure. Weepholes are intended to permit drainage of water that becomes trapped in the air gap. They also allow ventilation so that air can reach the walls of the interior structures, thereby helping to prevent rot.
There are several problems associated with conventional weepholes. First, insects and other pests can easily enter the weepholes and construct nests within the air gap or infest the structure itself. Secondly, objects, mud or debris that enters the weephole from outside the structure can block the weephole and make it unable to drain water. Such blockages are not often easy to see or clear out. Third, a weephole may become blocked at the inner end of its opening during construction of the brick wall. Mortar that is troweled off of the bricks as upper rows of bricks are laid may fall or run down the inside of the wall to block, or partly block, the weephole. Again, the weephole becomes ineffective.
Devices and methods are described for protecting weepholes in brick veneer structures against insects and other pests while still allowing drainage. In addition, the invention helps prevent mortar portions and other objects from blocking the weepholes. A weephole device is described that includes a substantially vertical spacer portion having a pair of side walls that are maintained in a spaced relation to one another to define a gap for the passage of water or other fluids. The spacer portion is shaped and sized to be inserted into a weephole space between a pair of bricks. A tray is affixed to the spacer portion and includes a substantially horizontally disposed tray portion that is shaped and sized to capture falling mortar portions or other objects that might block the weephole were they to fall behind it within the air gap between the brick veneer wall and the structural inner wall. The rear edge of the tray portion has an edge that is intended to contact the inner wall when the weephole device is emplaced. In preferred embodiments described herein, the edge is upturned.